


Amando al Compás

by LaTiL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Ballroom Dancing, Dumbledore!Shipper, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Tom!POV, Waltzing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaTiL/pseuds/LaTiL
Summary: OS Tomarry. En su graduación todo lo que quiere Tom es bailar el vals, pero nadie es aceptable hasta que un extraño aparece de la nada. Una historia donde el vals los une a través de los tiempos.Basado en los temas Destino o Casualidad y Can I have this dance? (hay playlist)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Amando al Compás

**Author's Note:**

> Para aquellos que les gusta escuchar con música, preparé una lista de reproducción:  
> Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYgzjI8va-1PUiBPoL--IyAoyjBssg91C  
> Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ejod6iOhhbmocWSonWi0n?si=4zfz3C7gRfuA_Hagm2A63Q  
> La hermosa portada la hizo Maya_0196

El gran salón parecía brillar en dorado con las decoraciones del baile de graduación. El techo encantado proyectaba luces que se reflejaban en pequeñas estrellas doradas que flotaban en el espacio en lugar de las usuales velas. Decenas de coloridos magos y brujas danzaban al compás de un enérgico vals. La sincronía de sesiones y sesiones de práctica cortaba el aliento de Tom, cuyos ojos seguían cada movimiento.

No se les unió, pero su corazón ardía en deseos de hacerlo. Había practicado con esmero durante las clases, y con pasión en sus ratos libres. Pero había rechazado cada sugerencia de ir al baile juntos. Había logrado evitar pegarse a una de esas alimañas durante 7 años, no iba a darles razones para creer que estaba interesando en algo más que un vals.

En cuanto la música cambió a algo más agitado y digno de adolescentes, se retiró del lugar en dirección a los terrenos. La noche estaba despejada y la luna se reflejaba en el lago. Aquí y allá, algunas parejas salían del castillo para… _charlar_ en mayor intimidad.

Había planeado preguntarle a alguien sin pareja si quería bailar con él, pero la idea de que una de esas mujeres que se le solía tirar encima, lo hiciera mientras bailaban… No tuvo valor. Y en medio de la sociedad pura sangre uno no hacía tal cosa como romper las normas sociales de baile binario.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El deseo de bailar quemaba su pecho, pero era solo una debilidad, completamente suprimible y olvidable. Se dio media vuelta para regresar al castillo cuando un enorme estruendo se escuchó seguido de un fuerte chapoteo.

La gente alrededor murmuraba sobre truenos y lluvia, pero Tom no era Premio Anual por nada, sus oídos eran capaz de asegurar que había sido un fuerte estallido de magia. Probablemente un mal aterrizaje de _desaparición_ , juzgando las olas en el lago. Quizás hasta una _despartición_. ¿Vería un pedazo de alguien flotando?

Una cabeza rompió la superficie del lago. Lentamente un cuerpo emergió en medio de la oscuridad del lado mascullando:

—”No te preocupes, Harry, harás una entrada inolvidable”, así que esta es su descripción de _inolvidable_. Lo mataré cuando regrese.

Era una voz masculina, y no una que reconociera. Y cuando levitó hacia el borde del lago notó que estaba vestido de gala, con un saco rojo largo de corte militar. Tom apretó la mano sobre su varita, pero el desconocido solo hizo una reverencia y extendió una mano.

Le tomó varios segundos reconocer el gesto como un pedido de baile. No tomó la mano, y el extraño levantó un poco la cabeza. Tenía unos ojos verdes vibrantes, y una sonrisa paciente, como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a suceder.

Había solo una manera de interpretar un baile entre dos hombres, y no había nada privado en ese lugar. Pero Tom estaba a punto de graduarse y viajar por el mundo. Y le era terriblemente difícil resistir la tentación de hacer aquello que había estado deseando desde hacía semanas cuando se lo ofrecían así. Por lo cual extendió una mano y la depositó sobre la de aquel extraño… ¿Harry había dicho que se llamaba?

El rostro del hombre se iluminó con una sonrisa y se enderezó pasando la mano por la espalda de Tom. El aire se sentía frío, o tal vez, la mano muy caliente. Era más bajo que él, pero su presencia exudaba confianza, aún así su cuerpo se resistió a ser guiado, y terminaron en unos torpes primeros movimientos.

El extraño esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado antes de volver a mirarlo decidido.

—Lo siento, solo soy bueno guiando gracias a mucha práctica, aún no aprendo a dejarme guiar. ¿Por esta vez me permitirías guiarte? —La sonrisa era dulce y gentil, y algo dentro de Tom cedió.

—Solo esta vez. —Una enorme sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de.. Harry. Dejó de sentirse como un gran sacrificio dejarse guiar, y los movimientos de ambos se volvieron fluidos. Pero un carraspeo los interrumpió. Se frenaron al ver a Albus Dumbledore parado allí mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—Me temo que es una fiesta exclusiva con invitación —dijo con un tono amable pero firme. Harry sonrió y soltó a Tom para rebuscar en su saco.

—He sido invitado —contestó tendiéndole una carta sellada con el escudo de Hogwarts. Tom esperó mientras Dumbledore examinaba el contenido y sus cejas se elevaban en sorpresa.

—Oh, así parece. Pero me temo que la música no es adecuada —con un aplauso apareció un juego de instrumentos que solos tocaban un vals.

—Gracias, Albus —dijo Harry con felicidad antes de volver a extender la mano a Tom, que esta vez la tomó con seguridad. Sus pasos se movieron con seguridad, y con una leve presión en su espalda, Tom giró para el lado correcto.

—No está mal —comentó Tom respecto a cómo lo guiaba.

—Tuve el mejor maestro. Siempre pensé que me preparaba para mi graduación, pero está claro que no era para la mía.

Las palabras eran crípticas y confusas. ¿Harry había asistido a bailar con alguien más?

—¿Quién es tu maestro?

Harry se inclinó hacia él, sus cuerpos se pegaron naturalmente, y la temperatura pareció dispararse en su cuerpo. Nadie invadía así su espacio personal.

—Lo sabrás cuando volvamos a bailar —susurró a su oído.

—Pareces confiado que volveremos a bailar.

—Lo estoy —Harry lo hizo alejarse y girar, en un galante gesto volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos. Con el corazón desbocado, Tom se dejó guiar en un baile mucho más complejo que el que enseñaban en Hogwarts. Sus cuerpos se separaban, los brazos se rozaban entre sí de una punta a la otra, y fuertes brazos atraían al otro hacia sí. Tom podía jurar que con cada regreso estaban más y más pegados.

Centró la mirada, los ojos verdes estaban terriblemente cerca de los suyos. Podía sentir el roce del cabello contra su mejilla. Sus cuerpos ondulaban en perfecta sincronía. Inconscientemente sus ojos recorrieron las facciones que tenía en frente, memorizándolas. Había algo terriblemente atractivo en éstas. O tal vez era solo lo mágica que se sentía la situación.

Cuando la melodía terminó, Harry tomó su mano y besó el dorso. Al levantar la mirada nuevamente, Tom detectó una emoción que nunca antes había visto dirigida a él: amor.

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de hombre podía demostrar una emoción así sin conocerlo?

—¿Quién eres?

—Nos veremos de nuevo, Tom —declaró antes de soltar su mano y dar un paso hacia atrás. Su cuerpo brilló y con un gran estruendo desapareció.

—————

Tom había viajado por Europa luego de que Dippet lo rechazara como profesor, tal y como se había propuesto. Había regresado demasiado tarde, y Dumbledore estaba en el puesto. Como esperaba su rechazo simplemente pensó en aprovechar la oportunidad. Pero para su sorpresa, si bien le había rechazado para su solicitud inicial, le ofreció revivir el taller de Demonología para séptimo año, que había sido cerrado cuando su profesor se retiró.

Así fue como solo se presentaba en Hogwarts para sus clases un día a la semana. Si bien no era una clase importante, tenía la crème de la crème de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo cual hacía a sus alumnos mucho más capaces y avispados, creando una dinámica única.

Por alguna razón esa clase de vida derivó en que se hiciera un famoso demonólogo, que era llamado por Aurores y Magizoólogos con casos extremos o extraños. Esa clase de contactos le abrieron toda clase de inesperadas puertas en el ministerio. Había momentos en los que se preguntaba cómo había terminado como Director del Departamento de Misterios, pero difícilmente se iba a quejar de estar a cargo del lugar que disparaba los mayores cambios en el Mundo Mágico de Reino Unido.

Su vida era suficientemente ocupada como para dedicar más de unas horas extras a sus clases. Razón por la cual no lo vio hasta que estuvo en su clase. Ese joven que era un calco del hombre con el que a veces todavía soñaba. En un principio pensó que era su hijo, pero un par de preguntas luego de la primera clase demostró que no. Él era su extraño. Algo más joven, y sin tanta confianza o sonrisas tan amplias, pero aún así… aún así sintió en su pecho una enorme posesividad.

Con un pensadero repasó aquella noche. Ahora quedaba claro que había viajado en el tiempo… probablemente por su propia mano. Después de todo, en el Departamento de Misterios había toda un área dedicada a la investigación de los viajes en el tiempo. Quizá todo el punto había sido esa carta hacia Dumbledore. En retrospectiva, el que lo hubiera aceptado en Hogwarts era sospechoso.

Con ese plan en mente, decidió esperar. En algún punto llegaría la oportunidad, ya había esperado años. Podía esperar unos meses más.

———

—Harry, ¿ya sabes a quién vas a invitar al baile?

—No. Ya sabes que soy horrible bailando, no hay manera de que no haga el ridículo. Aún no sé qué…

—Sr. Potter —interrumpió Tom la retirada de los Gryffindor de séptimo año—. ¿Tiene un minuto? Tengo un comentario respecto a su último trabajo que me gustaría discutir un momento.

—Ah, sí. Mione, te veo luego —se despidió acercándose, bajando la cabeza en un gesto nervioso mientras Tom esperaba a que el aula se vaciara.

—Puedo enseñarte. ¿Tienes algo los jueves a las 20hs en tu currículum? —Dijo citando uno de los horarios que debía estar en Hogwarts disponible en horas de consultoría.

—¿Que usted qué?

—El vals, Potter. Puedo enseñarle.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… hay un favor que debo devolver.

—No entiendo.

—No importa. Lo importante es, ¿lo tiene libre?

—Uh, sí.

—Entonces, lo veré en ese momento semanalmente.

—Pe… pero…

Sin embargo, no le dejó decir más, sino que dio media vuelta y salió del aula con una sonrisa triunfal. Potter lo respetaba lo suficiente como para no faltar, y una vez que fuera, estaba seguro que todo fluiría.

————

—Toma mi mano. Bien, ahora coloca tu otra mano en mi espalda con la palma abierta. Las manos ayudarán a que pueda saber hacia dónde quieres llevarme. —Las manos de Harry temblaban ligeramente y su mirada estaba fija en el suelo. —Toma aire y mantén tus ojos en los míos. Ahora, da un paso…

Tenso y torpe dio un paso y al segundo lo pisó. Saltó en el lugar, asustado, y Tom lo siguió recolocando los brazos en el lugar adecuado.

—No tengas miedo.

Ignoró el rubor en las mejillas de Harry y lo hizo balancearse de un lado a otro. Poco a poco venciendo la timidez de sus pasos.

Una sonrisa afloró en su rostro, iba a disfrutar esas clases.

————

No tenía idea de a quién había invitado Harry al baile. Se suponía que asistiera, pero por alguna razón, a último momento decidió que no quería ver el vals, y se dirigió a su aula. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una visión inesperada. Harry estaba allí, vestido de gala con un saco negro y camisa blanca. Su cabello era un desastre, como siempre, pero dentro de todo… no se veía mal.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Potter?

—El primer baile… se supone que debe ser significativo. —Tom lo miró en silencio sin comprender. Harry miró hacia otro lado nervioso. —¿Puedo mostrarle los resultados de mis prácticas?

Y en ese momento hizo una reverencia y extendió una mano. Un rayo de nostalgia sacudió a Tom. Tomó la mano antes de que pudiera considerarlo. Harry lo atrajo hacia sí con una sonrisa nerviosa. De fondo se escuchaba el vals del Gran Salón. Por unos momentos, creyó estar de nuevo al borde del lago, bailando bajo la luna, y una sonrisa se plantó en sus labios.

————

Ya casi lo tenía. Esta vez estaba seguro que iba a lograr la combinación de runas adecuadas para activar el portal de arena del tiempo. Solo tenía que probarlo...

Levantó la mirada del arco que estaba trabajando, el cual llevaba una semblanza al arco de la Cámara de la Muerte, pero sin susurros ominosos. Se giró, habiendo escuchado pasos en la puerta y se encontró con el Auror Potter, estrella del Departamento de Aurores, y candidato a Capitán.

Sintió por un momento que su corazón se paraba. Estaba vestido como aquel día. ¿Eso quería decir…?

—¿Por qué estás vestido así? —Preguntó esperando que su voz sonara firme.

—Hoy era la gala del Ministerio. Te busqué por todos lados, pero una vez más estás aquí encerrado.

—¿Para qué me buscabas?

—No respondiste una vez más a mi invitación de ser mi pareja para el baile.

—No tenía intenciones de asistir. Normalmente la falta de respuesta se considera un “no”.

—¿Hice algo mal aquella noche? Nunca respondes a mis cartas o invitaciones.

—No entiendo tu necesidad de querer socializar conmigo.

—Tal vez lo entenderías si bailásemos una vez más. ¿Por qué no me acompañas lo que queda del baile?

—No. Hay alguien más esperándote hoy.

—¿Qué...?

—Te ves exactamente como lo recordaba, estoy seguro que es hoy. Solo necesito activar la puerta.

—¿La puerta? ¿El proyecto de viaje en el tiempo de largo alcance?

—No se supone que sepas…

—Estoy recibiendo entrenamiento especial. Lo sabrías si hubieras aceptado alguna de todas mis invitaciones. Lo único que me queda claro en esto, es que hoy quieres algo de mí. —Harry esbozó una sonrisa confiada y se cruzó de brazos—. Eso no viene gratis.

Tom ladeó la cabeza, ¿cuándo el pequeño venado que temblaba en sus brazos había crecido en un hombre así? Se había enfrascado tanto en su trabajo que se había perdido ese cambio.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Clases particulares. Que me enseñes a seguir cuando guías.

Tom miró hacia otro lado, no quería volver a bailar con Harry. La última vez había notado un peligroso deseo de bailar una y otra vez con él.

—Soy un hombre ocupado.

—Quieres usarme de rata de laboratorio, creo que merezco que inviertas muchas horas en mí, pero si prefieres negarte…

Harry se dio media vuelta para irse. Era absurdo, ni siquiera debería de poder entrar libremente. Tom se llevó una mano al rostro. Si no salía todo como la primera vez, su vida sería completamente distinta, no podía cambiar el bucle temporal.

—Espera. Te enseñaré. Cuando regreses coordinaremos un horario. Ahora, toma esta carta, sabrás qué hacer con ella cuando llegue el momento…

———

Al primer paso que dieron Harry pisó a Tom y ambos se frenaron. Soltó una risa nerviosa. El mayor no dijo nada y volvieron a la posición inicial. Esta vez dio unos pasos hasta casi caerse en el momento de dar el giro pero los firmes brazos de Riddle lo sostuvieron contra sí.

—Eres horrible en esto —declaró Tom ayudándolo a enderezarse—. No sé por qué insistes en esto.

—Porque quiero impresionar a un hombre —respondió Harry con una sonrisa ladeada.

Tom bufó pero no hizo más comentario al respecto. No sabía a qué clase de persona querría impresionar, sin embargo, su capacidad de guiar debería ser suficiente para impresionar. Excepto que fuera una persona muy dominante. Por alguna extraña razón, esa idea le generó incomodidad en el estómago.

Decidió dedicarse a dar solo indicaciones. Afloja tu espalda, levanta la cabeza, siente mi mano.

—Ese es el problema —masculló por lo bajo el más joven. Tom no estaba seguro de a cual de los tres casos se refería.

———

El año siguiente en la fiesta del Ministerio, Tom sabía que nombrarían a Harry como el capitán de los aurores. No lo habia ido a molestar en meses, por esa razón, estando cada vez más en el campo, preparándose para todas las posibles situaciones antes que el actual capitán se retirase.

Una hora antes del evento, había recibido un memo doblado como una escoba que decía en una desprolija escritura “Esta vez no faltarás, ¿verdad?”. No estaba firmada, pero una sola persona utilizaba ese tono irreverente con él.

Era tentador no ir. Pero no tenía ningún proyecto apremiante, y el Ministro había dicho que debía mostrar su cara de tanto en tanto. Así que en ese momento se estaba preparando. Había elegido una túnica negra que en el frente dejaba ver un chaleco rojo como la sangre. Exactamente del mismo color que las túnicas de Harry el año pasado. No que Tom esperase que usara las mismas. Ni que estuviera planeando alguna clase de conjunto. Solo… sucedía que era del exacto mismo color. No quería decir nada.

Cuando se presentó allí no pudo evitar preguntarse si vería a Harry bailando con la persona que quería impresionar. Había mejorado mucho. Estaba seguro que lo impresionaría.

Agarró algo de tomar y habló con muchas personas que ya no podía recordar quién ni de qué. Pero finalmente hicieron los honores de apertura, despidieron lacrimosamente al auror que se retiraba, y recibieron con bullicio al nuevo capitán, que sin ser demasiado imaginativo, llevaba el mismo traje del año anterior.

La música comenzó a sonar, indicando que el primer baile daría inicio. Como la estrella de la noche, Harry debía de abrir el baile, y la expectativa creció cuando lo vieron alejarse del Ministro y comenzando a mirar alrededor.

Entonces clavó la mirada en la suya, y caminó directo hacia Tom. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿No comprendía la significancia del primer baile? Pero con un sonrojo en el rostro, se frenó frente a él haciendo una reverencia y extendiendo la mano. Los murmullos rompieron a su alrededor y Tom inhaló aire de golpe. Era como la primera vez. Como todas las veces. Pero esta vez estaban delante de todos. Esta vez no era un secreto.

Harry levantó la cabeza y una mirada herida cruzó su rostro. Una sonrisa forzada se plantó en su lugar y bajó la mano.

En ese momento Tom comprendió. Todo este tiempo, Harry había estado esperando para bailar con él una vez más. Justo como lo había hecho él. Harry quería bailar con él para siempre.

Levantó su mano y colocó la otra en la espalda, haciendo una leve reverencia. El rostro de Harry se iluminó en una sonrisa y tomó su mano con fuerza, como si temiera que la retirase. Tom lo guió al centro de la zona de baile, y pasó su mano por la espalda del auror. Entre los murmullos de la gente pudo escuchar la voz de Dumbledore comentarle al Ministro “No creería la cantidad de años que esperé para ver esto de nuevo”. Maldito viejo metiche. Nadie había esperado más que Tom.

Se movieron al compás de la música, y poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron acercando y relajando. Harry estaba radiante, ojos fijos en los suyos. Tom podía jurar que solo ellos existían en ese momento.

Demasiado pronto terminó la pieza. Cuando iba a separarse, Harry lo agarró con firmeza y cambió sus posiciones a una de guía. Tom sonrió y lo dejó guiarlo, acercándose aún más, con sus labios a la altura de las orejas del más bajo.

—Estoy impresionado —susurró deleitándose en cómo la oreja se teñía de rojo.

Y por primera vez sonrió sin barreras, porque entre esos brazos, y balanceándose al compás de la música, se sentía donde pertenecía.


End file.
